Claro de luna
by Uchiha Namko
Summary: Bel tiene un sueño, ¿se hará realidad?


Hola~ bueno, este fic que ha quedado un poco raro, pero me salió en un momento de inspiraicón sin internet, así que no esperaba que me saliera nada mejor, la verdad.  
Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
Ni Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Estoy en un bosque, rodeado de árboles y de espesa maleza, todo es verde y desconocido a mi alrededor, no se que camino tomas, pero eso da igual ¿verdad?, total, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy, perderme un poco más no me va a hacer ningún daño, o al menos eso espero.

Decido seguir recto, siempre avanzando hacia delante. Hay demasiados árboles para ver hacia donde me dirijo, solo veo un par de pasos por delante de mi, pero aún así, sigo en la misma dirección.

Estoy cansado y el paisaje no ha cambiado nada en el tiempo que llevo caminando, tampoco se cuanto ha pasado, pero a mi me parecen horas, largas e interminables, no se cuando podré salir de aquí.

Sigo caminando y, tras un rato, llego a un pequeño claro. Decido sentarme a descansar. Es un sitio bonito, perfecto para el descanso de un príncipe. Todo es de un verde brillante, resaltado por la luz de la luna llena que hace que todo sea mejor. El sitio está lleno de flores, a un lado hay un lago de agua cristalina, salpicado de nenúfares, más de los que podría imaginar.

Me tumbo sobre la hierba, es blanda y de suave tacto, creo que podría quedarme aquí para siempre. Entonces me dormí.

Abro los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero la luna sigue inundando todo con su luz limpia y plateada. Entonces me doy cuenta, hay alguien a mi lado, observándome de forma curiosa. Le miro sin levantarme de mi cómoda posición, tiene el pelo y los ojos verdes, estos últimos brillan de una forma extraña y llamativa. Su piel es blanca y parece suave, quiero tocarla para comprobarlo, pero no puedo saber su reacción.

Me siento de nuevo sobre la hierba, el sigue mirándome fijamente, pero no me molesta, su mirada me atrae hacia el, igual que todo su cuerpo, soy un príncipe, si quiero algo lo consigo, y en este momento le quiero a el.

Me acerco despacio, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, le acaricio el rostro, su piel es tan suave como me imaginaba. El contacto no parece incomodarle, así que decido acercarme más, despacio, siempre despacio, sitúo mis labios sobre los suyos, el cierra los ojos y corresponde, de forma dulce y tímida, me abraza y entonces todo se vuelve borroso...

- Bel-sempai, despierta o llegaremos tarde.- Abro los ojos de forma pesada, solo ha sido un sueño, veo a la rana estúpida mirándome desde arriba de mi cama.  
- Mmmmm... el príncipe tiene sueño.- Me quedo pensando en aquel recuerdo ya borroso que mi imaginación quiso crear mientras miro sus ojos fijamente, como era de suponer Fran no se da cuenta y sigue intentando levantarme.- Fran.  
- ¿Si sempai?.- Me mira con ojos curiosos, tal y como en el sueño, pero esta vez, no brillan por el influjo de la luna.  
- ¿Tu piensas que soñamos lo que deseamos?.- Me sentía estúpido preguntándolo, pero necesitaba saberlo.  
- Ummmmm, posiblemente, no se como explicarlo.- Lo dijo te, pero yo creo que depende mucho del sueño y de la persona, por ejemplo, si sueñas con alguien en un entorno romántico, probablemente desees estar a su lado de forma pensativa mientras miraba hacia mi pared.

- ¿Y crees que si deseas lo que sueñas, debes intentar hacerlo realidad?.- Me incorporo en la cama y espero impaciente su respuesta.  
- Si.- Es lo que esperaba.

Me levanto totalmente y le atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, le sujeto por la cintura mientras le beso suavemente, está en shock, pero corresponde al momento, profundizo el beso y lo alargo hasta que me quedo sin aire.  
- Lo próximo es ira un bosque de noche shishishi.- Fran me mira curioso y sonríe.  
- Sempai, deberías prepárate si quieres vivir lo suficiente para cumplir tus fantasías.- Se ríe ante mi cara de perplejidad y se marcha dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, lleva razón, si no voy rápido el jefe puede matarme, y todavía tengo que encontrar un lugar adecuado para completar mis fantasías.

* * *

Continuo resubiendo cosas como si no hubiera un mañana xD, además eso os beneficia, seguramente acabaré algún fic que tengo incompleto desde hace mil años.


End file.
